1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an in-cell polarizer capable of simplifying manufacturing processes, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) including the same, and a method of manufacturing an LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various application fields, in order to control light emitted from a light source, a polarization characteristic of the light is used. In the case of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) using a liquid crystal (“LC”) panel, for example, LC molecules change a polarization direction of linear polarization in the LC panel so that the LC panel functions as a shutter for transmitting or blocking light. The LCD includes first and second polarizing plates having polarization directions which are orthogonal to each other, and an LC layer provided between the first and second polarizing plates. Each of pixels in the LCD includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”). Whether a voltage is applied to each of the pixels is determined in accordance with a switching operation of the TFT. When the voltage is applied to the pixel, for example, the LC molecules are linearly aligned so that incident light passes through the LC layer with no change in polarization direction thereof, and is blocked by the second polarizing plate. When the voltage is not applied to the pixel, the LC molecules are twisted so that incident light passes through the LC layer due to a change in polarization direction thereof in accordance with an arrangement of the LC molecules and passes through the second polarizing plate. That is, white is displayed when LC molecules are twisted and black is displayed when the LC molecules are linearly aligned.